The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines combust an air and fuel mixture within cylinders to drive pistons, which produces drive torque. Airflow into the engine is regulated via a throttle. More specifically, the throttle adjusts throttle area, which increases or decreases air flow into the engine. As the throttle area increases, the air flow into the engine increases. A fuel control system adjusts the rate that fuel is injected to provide a desired air/fuel mixture to the cylinders. Increasing the air and fuel to the cylinders increases the torque output of the engine.
Engine control systems have been developed to control engine torque output to achieve a desired predicted torque. Traditional engine control systems, however, do not control the engine torque output as accurately as desired. Further, traditional engine control systems do not provide as rapid of a response to control signals as is desired or coordinate engine torque control among various devices that affect engine torque output.